Wristwatches provided with such a bezel are generally intended to be used for underwater diving and enable indication of a time period which has elapsed or remains to elapse. To this effect, the bezel cooperates with ratchet means which are mounted on the crystal and/or on the case and which permit a unidirectional rotational movement of the bezel as well as indexing of the latter into predetermined angular positions relative to the time-of-day display means of the watch.
The employment sphere of this type of wristwatch leads to the latter being frequently used in marine environments where are to be found numerous solid impurities, such as sand.
It has thus been determined that such solid impurities were very readily embedded between the bezel and the crystal as well as possibly between the bezel and the case, and could cause blocking of the rotating movement of the bezel or seriously damage the ratchet means.
The present invention thus has as purpose to overcome this drawback in providing a timepiece including a rotatable bezel which can be employed in every type of environment without having the presence of solid impurities come to hinder the operation of such bezel.